parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Calling All Engines! by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo, Kronk's New Groove, & The Reluctant Dragon) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are both good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again and Little Tykes Land) as Henry # 3 (Both funny and clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as James # 5 (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Casey Jr and Tootle are both best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Casey Jr has a crush on Tillie, just like Thomas has a crush on Emily, because Tillie and Emily are both the main females) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady # 16 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel (Casey Jr and Thomas are both angry with Silver Fish and Devious Diesel, because they are the main villains) *Arry and Bert as Themselves *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 *Pedro (from Saludo Amigos) as Harold *Mickey Mouse as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of the Steam Team) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Harvey as Himself *Koko (from Chugginton) as Daisy *Willson (from Chugginton) as Salty *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty *Passenger Coaches and Foolish Freight Cars (from Dumbo, Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Paul Bunyan, The Brave Engineer, The Little Engine That Could, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could "2011 film", Thomas & Friends, Chugginton, and Play Safe) *George as Himself *Farmer Ernest (from Crash Bandicoot) as Farmer McColl *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tram Car as Themselves *Butch as Himself (cameo) *Cranky as Himself (cameo) *Jack (from Babes in Toyland) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jill (from Babes in Toyland) as Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole as Himself (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band as Themselves (cameo) *Pufle (Steam Train) and Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Bill and Ben (music video cameo) *Derek as Himself (music video cameo) *Caroline as Herself (music video cameo) *The Refreshment Lady as Herself (music video cameo) Transcript *Narrator: All aboard! For Casey Jr and Friends First Full Length Special. Calling All Engines! Premiering only on TV. When the steamies and diesels don't get along, and work is not getting down, the Island of Fantasyland is in trouble. Will the new airport be ready in time? Will the bridge be built? Can the engines save the day? Find out in Calling All Engines! (Casey Jr version). Casey Jr's Biggest Adventure Yet. Starring Casey Jr The Circus Engine, Cerberus, Tillie, Harry Hogwarts, Jebidiah, and all their friends. Casey Jr and Friends: Calling All Engines. Coming Soon To TV. Rated G. Casey Jr. and Friends. Making Tracks To Great Destinations. Category:Julian Bernardino